


A Long Time Coming

by Larryismylifeline



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryismylifeline/pseuds/Larryismylifeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a 29 year old father who has given up on love </p><p>Harry is a 27 year old father who looks for love everywhere he goes </p><p>They meet at a library</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first story on AO3 so it might start off kind of crappy but hopefully it will get better. Anyway, hope you enjoy! All feedback is greatly appreciated!

Harry's POV

"Lucy!" I wisper shout to my five year old daughter who is currently running around the library laughing her little heart out. 

"What?" She asks as she flicks her head around and continues to laugh as she sees me trying to catch up to her. While she was distracted she ran into someone in the isle way. 

"Lucy Styles! Apologize right now," I demand as I finally approach her and the man she ran into, who I have to say is absolutely gorgeous now that I get a better look. 

"Sorry" Lucy says, ducking her head down. 

"That's quit aright love, library's can get pretty boring at times can't they? Got to have a bit of fun right?" The breath taking man questions. 

Lucy nods, but I'm not quit convinced. "I'm always trying to get this little one to be a bit more adventorus," the man says pointing to a little boy standing behind him that I had not noticed before now. 

"Hi! What's your name?" Lucy puts her hand out for the little boy to shake. 

He looks up at his father and shakes her hand when he gets a nod of encouragement from his dad. "My names Noah" he replies. 

"I'm Lucy!" She says, full of excitement. "Daddy can Noah and I go play over there?" She's asks, pointing to the game area the library has set up for children. 

"I don't know honey, why don't you ask Noah's dad?" I advise, not sure if the pair had other plans. 

"Noah's dad, can Noah and I go play?" She asks. 

"Sure hun, Noah you want to go play with Lucy?" The man asks his son, to which the boy just nods. Lucy grabs his hand and pulls him to the toy area.

"What am I going to do with that child?" I say as I put my head in my hands. 

The man laughs and says, "she's adorable, and quit the interjectic one." 

"You're telling me, by the way I'm Harry" I put my hand out for him to shake. 

"Louis"


	2. Chapter 2

Louis' POV 

"Louis" I say to the incredibly handsome man that was shaking my hand. 

"Would you like to sit and chat for a bit while the kids play?" Harry questions. 

"Sounds great," I reply as we make our way to the seating area close enough to the play area that we can see the kids. "So tell me about yourself." 

"Well my name is Harry Edward Styles, I am 27 years old. I grew up in Holmes Chapel Cheshire and moved to London when I was 19 to go to school. I went to University of Westminster for one year than my life took a bit of a turn so I started working at a local bakery." He concluded, "now you." 

“Alright, my name is Louis William Tomlinson, I am 29 years old. I grew up in Doncaster, and moved to London a year ago to have a fresh start. I work as a drama teacher at the middle school called Paddington Academy." Louis replied, "So what about Lucy? When did you have her? If you don't mind me asking" 

"Well that's the turn that my life took," Harry chuckles, "I found out Lucy's mom was pregnant when I was 20, so she is 6 now. She is my world, always has been. Do I wish her mother was involved in her life and there for her? Of coarse, all the time. Was she planned? No, not really. Do I regret having her? Not for a second, the situation may not be ideal but I love me little girl and I wouldn't trade her for anything." Harry replies, "What about Noah?" 

"Noah was born when I was 22, he was also pretty unexpected but I completly understand what you mean by not regretting them at all.”


End file.
